


The Wait is Over

by zapattersonsbb



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapattersonsbb/pseuds/zapattersonsbb
Summary: Patterson is finally ready to forgive Tasha, but she keeps giving the latter mixed feelings. Tasha, quite tired of continuously being rejected turns to alcohol as her savior and makes an unthinkable decision.





	The Wait is Over

"I want to be over it, but I need time."

I regretted those words as soon as I saw her sweet adorable lost puppy eyes. All I wanted was to forgive her. Damn.

“That’s good enough for me.” And she fucking had to just take it. I wanna take it back so bad, but I think I’ve lingered here for too long already because she’s looking at me quizzingly.

"Something else?" she asked, and I just shook my head and walked away before I said something stupid. “Stupid. stupid. stupid.”

“Something up, Patterson?”

“No what makes you think that?”

“You mumbling to yourself and shaking your head like a maniac?” Weller looked at me confused.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a glitch in the system that I missed. See you later!” I exclaimed before he asked any more questions. Too engrossed in tapping away on my iPad, I crashed right into someone, spilling their coffee but luckily not on my precious tablet.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” I looked up to meet Zapata’s tainted white blouse.

“It’s fine,” she muttered while hopelessly trying to wipe her blouse with a napkin.

“It clearly isn’t. Come.” I gave my tablet to one of the passing assistants and dragged her to the locker room.

“I’m fine really.” I frowned. Why was she being such a stranger? Then again, I can’t blame her, can I? I bet she is just trying not to be a burden.

“Take it off.” I pulled on her blouse making her smirk.

“Your wish is my command, dear.” She joked before swiftly taking it off making my breath hitch, and not to mention my face flush. Damn those abs.

“I h-have something you can borrow.” I turned away to open my locker to lend her my spare clothes. If I keep behaving like such a fool, I might as well just confess my stupid feelings for her right away.

“Why are you suddenly so shy, Patterson? Nothing you haven’t seen before,” she teased while putting on my shirt way slower than needed.

“We’re not on joking terms just yet, Agent Zapata.” It was meant as a joke, but I wanted to take it back as soon as the words left my mouth when her expression fell into those sad puppy eyes again. “Sorry, bad joke.”

“No, it’s true. Thanks for the shirt though, I’ll see you later.” She half-smiled and rushed out of the room. Fuck me. Well, I’d actually love for her to fuck me, but right now I hate myself for messing up again. All I want is to hug her and tell her everything is alright, but every time we’re together I just push her away. My otherwise brilliant mind keeps playing tricks on me.

“There you are, Patsy. Weller said you were being weird earlier. Something new happened with Agent Grumpy?” I rolled my eyes. He knew, but then again, I guess it’s not that hard to figure out considering how I’m always staring and overexpressing my emotions.

“Nope, I just made a fool out of myself and hurt her again. I’m getting tired of it actually.”

“Well, how about you just suck it up and ask her to hang out? Like old times. Just forgive her already, you know she did what she thought was best for you." I guess he's right. "She gives you the same heart eyes, by the way," he continued. I’m done being stubborn Patterson anyway, it hurts not having my Tasha around. Sometimes Rich makes sense. But wait did he just say she gives me the same heart eyes?!

“You’re being delusional, pretty sure she’s straight. I don’t care though, I just want my best friend back.”

“Nope, did some stalking and found some pictures from a gay bar. Try your luck, screw the friendship." I smacked his arm for that last comment. "Auch okay I take it back!” He said.

“Digging or stalking? Can guarantee you there are no photos out there.”

“Okay, I followed her once. Alright maybe twice, okay three times! I was just making sure she was suitable for you.” I raised a brow suspiciously. “Okay making sure she was trustworthy and not shady CIA, but same thing. Point is I ship it and it needs to happen now!” But she was in love with Reade, might still even be, but I can’t tell Rich. However, maybe she’s over him? I don’t really know before I try, do I?

“I’m gonna do it. I’m inviting her over for wine and a movie, and we’ll see how that goes.” I bit my lip to stop the huge grin from forming. Fuck, I’m really doing this.

“Our prude days are over, Pats! We’re back on the saddle and we’re in for a colorful ride!” Yes, leave it to Rich to make such a gay reference.

***

My hands were sweaty and I was regretting letting myself be hyped by Rich.

Then Tasha came to mind, and that woman is truly worth everything. All the nerves, fear and trust I had left. Yes, she had hurt me, but her intentions were never bad. I don’t know if I’m ready to confess though. But I can’t keep thinking ‘what if’!? I need to know. I sent her a text saying ‘movie night?’ before I would chicken out. Instead of texting, she called however.

“Hey, Patterson? Did I read that last text right? Do you wanna hang out?” she sounded tipsy, or at least not sober.

“I was gonna tell you to bring wine, but it seems you’ve had a head start already. We can raincheck if you can’t come.” A part of me was worried for her safety since she was intoxicated, and the other half was just being a coward and backing out last minute.

“No, don’t worry I’ll take a cab. I’m coming,” she responded before hanging up.

“Shit!” I jumped up and started freshening up and tidying the apartment since it was a 10-minute ride from her place to mine.

“Breathe, it’s just Zapata. Just your best friend who you haven’t talked to for weeks but are madly in love with. Okay, not helping!” I yelled before I heard a knock on my door. Wow, I hope she didn’t hear that. I opened the door and was met by a slightly flushed Zapata. She was wearing her usual work attire, a suit, but she looked ravishing as always. I guess she was at the bar next to the office. My eyes trailed down to her lips, the lips I so badly wanted all for myself.

“Hey,” she muttered and I blushed because I had been blatantly admiring her.

“Come on in.” I closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen to find wine glasses.

“I was surprised to see your message.” She had followed me to the kitchen and was standing dangerously close when I turned around. Close enough for our bodies to be a mere inch apart, close enough for me to smell the alcohol from her breath, but also her signature vanilla fragrance I loved. “I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea,” she whispered. For a second, I thought she glanced at my lips, but then she walked away and took a seat near the kitchen island. “I’m not really feeling a movie; can we just talk and cuddle on the couch like old times? Or aren’t we on such terms yet?” She smiled bitterly, and it made me hate myself for the comment earlier. She hurt me, but it doesn’t mean I have to hurt her as bad.

“I’m really sorry about that. It was a stupid joke. Of course we can.” I reached over and grabbed her hand making her intertwine our fingers instantly. The fact that it looked and felt so natural gave me some hope. She brought my hand closer and kissed it, making me blush furiously. She wasn’t usually like this.

“I’m really sorry for everything, Patterson. You’re so important to me, the most actually, and I hate myself for jeopardizing our relationship. I hope you can forgive me.” She stood up from her chair to hug me. “I love you,” she said softly and kissed the crown of my head.

“I love you too.” I pulled away to meet her gaze. I meant it differently however. Her eyes softened and glistened with tears, and damn her beauty was outstanding. Her lips curled up to my favorite smile, and I grinned in return. To outsiders I bet we looked like a couple right now, but it didn’t matter because we were alone and only friends. Now seemed like the appropriate time to confess, but I want to cuddle first. I can’t risk her leaving before she holds me in her safe embrace.

“Couch?” I nodded and let her guide me to the living room. She lied down, her back towards the armrest and opened her arms for me to enter. I sighed contentdly as soon as I melted into her embrace, and if I’m not mistaken she did the exact same. How could someone not fall for this? The thing about Tasha Zapata is that she’s so soft and vulnerable, but everyone else knows her as the hardcore agent without attachments. She hides so well, but here she is holding me, stroking my arm and resting her chin on my head while she tangles our legs together, just so she could feel me in every way possible. Or maybe she just wants to be close to someone, maybe it doesn’t matter that it’s me. Maybe she’d prefer Reade. I smiled bitterly at the thought.

“You okay?” She lifted her chin and tried to look at my expression from the side. Did she notice the change of mood, or is this coincidental?

It wasn’t really helping my situation because now her face was dangerously close to mine again.

“I’m fine.” I leaned closer and rested my cheek on hers. Soon I felt her lips curl up to a smile again. Did I make her happy? I hope I did. Her face slid downwards to my neck and I stiffened immediately. Our cuddle sessions weren’t usually this intimate.

“I’ve really missed your lavender smell.” She nuzzled my neck and sniffed me. I’m starting to think she had well over a few drinks at the bar before she came here. Maybe she just missed me? My answer was quickly answered when she pressed a kiss on my pulse making me moan. Not friendly at all. I pulled away and stood up immediately

“Tasha, are you drunk?” Yes, I had been waiting for this moment for years now, but not like this. She followed me instantly and took my hand.

“Just enough to gain courage,” she said. I looked at her confused and was about to ask what, when she took another step closer and cupped my face.

“To do this,” she whispered. I felt her breath against my lips before I could register that she was kissing me. Tasha Zapata was kissing me, and I froze. Just as she was pulling away, I pulled her back in by the waist and crashed my lips back on hers. They felt even better than they looked. Her right hand stayed on my cheek, continuously stroking me as the other travelled to gently grip at the nape of my neck. I lost it.  I wanted all of her. Now. Pronto. And I think she registered the switch going off in my brain because she pushed me back towards the couch and laid on top of me.

“Oh, Tash,” I moaned as her hand went under my shirt to caress my bare abdomen. Her hand was going further up, and I’m not sure I really wanted it to. Or, I did, but sober. I wanted her to fully be here with me, perfectly aware of what she was doing and for the right reasons.

“Stop,” I pushed her away lightly.

“I’m so sorry, Patterson. I didn’t mean to,” she stood up immediately and started apologizing fervently.

“Didn’t mean to what? Kiss me? No, I mean make out with me? You know what? I think we should just call it a night and talk about this tomorrow. When you’re sober.” As dejected as she looked, I didn’t care because at this point I was just angry at her for saying she didn’t ‘mean to’. It might as well just be the damn liquor. Even though I’ve waited years for those glorious lips and hands that sure do know how to work their magic, I’m not doing it like this. I’m not taking advantage of her. There are too many things left unsaid and we’re at a bad place even in our friendship right now.

“I’ll leave if you want. I’m good enough to take a cab. Sorry again, P. I messed up.” I grabbed her hand as she tried putting on her jacket.

“Just stop,” I whispered. I was just so upset at this point. Does she really regret it this much? Can’t she stop apologizing? I put her jacket back on the couch. “I meant it, and I don’t want you to leave right now, so can we just sleep this off and talk about it tomorrow? Please, Tasha," I pleaded.

“I keep screwing up. I’ll be better, Patterson, I swear. I’ll be a better friend, a better everything. Go sleep. The couch is cool, don’t worry.” She kissed my forehead to stop me from refusing and stood up to enter the bathroom before I even had the chance to stop her. Damn her. Damn Tasha Zapata for still making me check out her ass even though I’m pissed and upset.

***

I sighed for the umpteenth time. I looked over at my night stand and read my alarm: 3:30 AM. I had twisted and turned in my bed for two hours. I can’t sleep because of the kiss. Or kisses to be precise. It was so intense and the more I think about it the more I almost regret stopping her from continuing. Almost. There’s just too much unsolved business and sleeping with her would just worsen it. If sex was even her intention. Could she really have feelings for me? I wish. I heard noises in the kitchen and stood up to find Tasha drinking water. In my t-shirt and shorts. I could admire her tan, heavenly legs forever, and not to mention her butt in my shorts. Then there was her cute messy bun. Damn, how can someone be so hot yet adorable at the same time?

“Oh, sorry did I wake you?”

“Can’t sleep.” I approached her and filled a glass of my own.

“Me neither. A certain blonde is keeping me up. She just won’t leave my mind. Sober or drunk. Nothing helps. Don’t know if that’s a bad thing though.” She smirked. Her sexy half-smirk that made my heart skip. “I meant it.” She held around my waist. “Every bit of it. Every kiss, every touch. But I didn’t think it through enough. I guess I can blame the liquor for that? Did I go too far?” Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, and my hands instinctively went up to cup her face.

“No, I just didn’t want it to happen while you were drunk.” I brushed some hair strand away to get a clearer view of her face. She was staring right through me. “What does this mean?” I asked nervously. She smirked.

“That I want you, that I love you. More than a friend. These past weeks without you have killed me, Patterson. It was like losing my other half, and even worse than when Reade rejected me, which I found weird. Why was I so dependent on you? Why couldn’t I function without you? Why was I missing your laugh, our cuddle sessions, your beautiful smile, mesmerizing eyes and not to mention your lips. Why was I thinking about how they would feel against mine? Kissing my best friend isn’t so friendly, or it might be, but not the way I was thinking. I don’t really have anything to lose, so why not confess? You kinda hate me anyway, and you said it yourself; nothing’s gonna be the same.” Her eyes were glistening with tears, and I could feel her clenched jaw against my hand. I tried to calm her by stroking her cheek, but her facade faltered and she started crying. She buried her face in my neck and I just held her and shed some of my own tears. I hate being the reason for her pain, but some good have come of it too. Everything I’ve wished for the last years came true; Tasha Zapata confessed. She reciprocated my feelings. This is a time for happy tears, not heartbreaking sobs. But I continued to stroke her back and let her release the pent-up feelings she’d been dealing with on her own. I felt bad because we had all sort of turned our backs on her. I knew she loved us more than anything, but I had a hard time accepting her way of showing it. But I’m ready.

“Hey, you done?” I whispered when she finally lifted her face to see me.

“I’m so sorry. I must look a mess.” She chuckled, and I wiped the last bit of her tears.

“You’re beautiful, Tash. And I love you just as much if not more. I want you, all of you; even snotty Zapata. I’m sorry too, for not understanding. It’s not all your fault.” She grinned and so did I. Was this it? Her eyes glanced at my lips and I leaned in before I’d rethink my decision. As surprised as she was, she still responded. It was my turn to take the lead, and I wasn’t backing now that she was all sobered up.

“Patterson,” she moaned when I kissed her neck. God, I’ve dreamt about this. Tasha moaning my name? Surreal. She pulled away however. “Let me love you. Let me show you,” she said and I blushed but nodded before she took my hand and led us to my bedroom. “Those damn eyes,” she whispered while hovering above me and just stared. I was blushing and starting to squirm under her gaze when she lifted herself to take off my t-shirt. My breath hitched at Tasha in all her heavenly glory; her breasts and especially the mole right beneath her left one, her abs and lastly the very visible scar from the gunshot wound. I wanted her so bad. I reached to touch her, but she grabbed my hands and lifted them above my head.

“No, let me love you, P. You can have your fun later, tonight is yours.” She released my hands to cup my face as she kissed me. I instinctively brought my hands to hold her waist, but she stopped.

“Do I have to tie you up, Patterson? You could just ask instead of disobeying.” She smirked, and I shook my head, blushing.

“Good girl,” she whispered before nipping at my earlobe as I hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently been obsessing over Zapatterson and have read almost all the fanfics on here. Thought I could give it a try, and here’s a little something of my own. Hope you enjoyed, and since it’s my first time writing something like this, I apologize for any errors I missed.


End file.
